


War Drobe.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, she's a faun ala Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Caroline and Cassidy offer their unique support of the engagement.Prompt: “Mom, you were so far in the closet you were, like, having adventures in Narnia.”Also written for Damelola's comment ficathon 2011 on the unclaimed prompt page.





	War Drobe.  1/1.

_**War Drobe. Part 1/1.**_  
  
“OMG. Andy!” Cassidy grabbed her hand across the kitchen table, while her mouth hung open and she stared at the rock on Andrea's finger.  
  
Caroline leaned close pushing against Cassidy, mostly just to bug her sister, but also to see the ring. “’Bout time.” She nodded taking another bite of her poptart.  
  
“For what?” Miranda coolly entered the kitchen as the girls (now women) sat back in their seats properly. Instead of answering, Caroline stuffed the last of the incriminating evidence of her carb rich breakfast into her mouth. The toaster would tell no tales, she hoped, as she stood to make her plate disappear in the dishwasher. “Well?” Miranda followed up, coming to a stop just inside the kitchen and surveying her three favorite people in the world. One hand was already on her hip, but she consciously stopped the other one from following suit.  
  
“Just admiring Andy’s ring.” Cassidy stated quietly as she took a spoonful of her cheerios. ‘At least I have banana on my breakfast,’ she thought as she watched her sister try to skulk around behind their mother. Swallowing she bit her lip to stop the giggle.  
  
Unfazed Miranda turned and pinned Caroline with her quiet question. “About time for what?”  
  
Stopping in place Caroline looked down at her black nail polish and studded wrist cuff. Then squaring her shoulders, she looked at her mother. “About time you proposed to Andy.”  
  
The chill that passed through the room had nothing to do with the draft from Patricia’s doggie door in the kitchen. “About time?”  
  
Cassidy gave a small cough and Miranda turned around lightning fast. “I think she just means that we’re proud you were finally ready.” She paused as Miranda’s other hand perched on her hip. “To um, take the, um, next step, um. I’ve gotta go.” The chair scuffing across the floor was the only sound in the room.  
  
“Ready?” Miranda turned so that she could shift her gaze back and forth between her girls. “I have always been ready.”  
  
Both girls snorted at the same time and shared a 'oh-shit' look across the room.  
  
Andy quietly crumpled her napkin in her fist and held onto it like a life raft.  
  
Cassidy broke the silence after finishing her silent twinspeak with Caroline. “Mom, please, you were so far in the closet you were like…” She shook her head unsure of what to liken her mom to.  
  
“You were like having adventures in Narnia in the magic closet!” Caroline rolled her eyes just thinking about it, and then covered her mouth as she continued to think about it and freak herself out.  
  
Andy sprung up out of her seat like a jack in the box and wrapped her arms around Miranda’s akimbo pose. “I think the girls are trying to be happy for us, is all.” She cooed very close to Miranda’s ear. “They were just saying how lovely the ring is.” Andy kissed behind Miranda’s ear and smiled against her skin as she felt the shiver go down her body and Miranda’s arms instinctively wrap around her back. Andy motioned Caroline with her free hand by pointing to the door. They were smart girls, she just had to hope they figured it out.  
  
After a few more distracting kisses she heard them muttering their farewells.  
  
“Good morning.” Andy pulled back to greet her fiancé with a mischievous grin.  
  
“You’re amused.” Miranda tried to pull out of Andy’s embrace, but was getting nowhere fast. “I’m the snow queen. Ha ha.” Her fake laugh held back a tidal wave of bitterness. She squirmed some more, but Andy wouldn’t budge.  
  
“No, no.” Andy said kissing Miranda’s neck once again. “I think that makes you Lucy, actually.” Miranda struggled in her grasp but was rapidly losing her desire to fight as Andy kept kissing her neck and stroking her hands up and down her spine. “And I guess that makes me a very naughty Mr. Tumnus.” Andy let her teeth sink into Miranda’s flesh sending another shiver down her body. She soothed the teeth marks with her tongue and then pulled away from Miranda. “So Daughter of Eve, from the far land of Spare Oom where eternal summer reigns around the bright city of War Drobe, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?” Andy pulled Miranda with her towards the coffee maker.  
  
The impish delight in Andy’s eyes was truly irresistible, as was the curve of her lips. Miranda leaned in kissing that curve before answering. “Well, it’s very kind of you,” Miranda smiled, “But I shan’t be able to stay long.” It really wouldn’t do to stay mad at her little faun for very long, they had some celebrating to do.

  
  
_***** The End. ***** _

In the comment thread, Melanacious and I were talking about where this could go and the part where Lucy is going into the wardrobe and Andy as faun... So I made this comment back :)

*** *** ***

Reading from Narnia, "This is very queer," she said, and went on a step or two further.

Next moment she found that what was rubbing against her face and hands was no longer soft fur but something hard and rough and even prickly.

Lucy felt a little frightened, but she felt very inquisitive and excited as well...

*** *** ***

Miranda looked up from the book and into the dancing eyes of her very own faun. How Andrea transformed each day she was never certain, but tonight she was glad that half faun/half woman had greeted her upon passing through the wardrobe and into the cozy little cottage that she always kept just past the lamp post. 'In case New York doesn't work out.'

"As long as I can come play in your furs." Miranda hummed as she shifted position and crawled up Andrea's body. It was queer, but she loved rubbing her hands and face against Andrea's coat all the way up until the hairs were rough and prickly and she found something hard to nuzzle and Andrea pulled her up so that she could ride her little faun face to face.

 

Giggles. Oh. What times those were. :)


End file.
